Penyesalan
by Fei-kun
Summary: Kesedihan mendalam dirasakan oleh seorang penyidik kepolisian bernama Uzumaki Naruto, yang baru saja kehilangan nyawa dari sang adik tersayang. Sembari berusaha memecahkan teka-teki untuk membawanya menemukan sang pelaku, Naruto harus berjuang mengatasi pedihnya hati yang terluka. #EventCrimeFNI2019


**PENYESALAN**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Menyangkut semua hal dapat terjadi di sepanjang perputaran roda kehidupan, selalu saja ada cerita ambigu yang mengisi relung waktu. Meninggalkan gurat penyesalan yang terukir di sepanjang usia. Bahkan teka-teki kehidupan yang rancu, tak pelak menaungi manusia hingga menutup mata.

Sama halnya dengan apa yang dirasakan seorang penyidik kepolisian bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Malam itu, ia masih terpaku menatap layar komputer yang menyala, di dalam ruang kantor. Pekat menyergap. Namun, ia masih setia bekerja sambil sesekali menyesap cairan hitam yang tersimpan di sudut meja sebelah kiri. Termenung sesaat, ia teringat sang adik yang selalu membuatkannya kopi.

"Maaf, Naruko ... aku tidak bisa melindungimu ..." gumamnya lirih dengan suara bergetar.

Terpejam, ia merasakan semua kenangan yang kembali menghujam. Kematian sang adik tersayang, membuatnya merasa telah gagal sebagai seorang kakak. Rasa sakit dan penyesalan yang terdulang, menumbuhkan harap andai waktu dapat diulang.

Aroma kopi hitam yang memikat, membaur dengan sejuknya suhu dalam ruangan. Namun hawa dingin yang menusuk seperti tidak terhiraukan olehnya. Saat ini hatinya hancur. Air matanya menyeruak tatkala mendengar kabar bahwa Uzumaki Naruko telah dibunuh.

"Kau masih belum pulang, Naruto?"

Tepukan seseorang di pundaknya membuyarkan lamunan pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Naruto menoleh sedikit, melirik sahabatnya. "Sasuke, kah?"

"Sepertinya aku akan lembur hari ini. Masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan," jawab Naruto yang kembali menatap layar.

Sedikit membungkuk, Uchiha Sasuke, nama sahabatnya, ikut melihat ke arah layar komputer. "Kasus pembunuhan adikmu itu, ya?"

"Demi apa pun aku bersumpah ... akan kutemukan segera pelakunya, dan membuatnya merasakan hal yang sama." Menaruh kopinya kembali di permukaan meja, kedua alis Naruto menekuk membentuk sudut tajam. Setiap penekanan katanya menuturkan luapan emosi hati yang bergejolak.

Untuk sebentar Sasuke terdiam. Ia menatap nanar ke arah sahabatnya. Naruto bagai terkekang oleh amarah serta duka mendalam.

"Cahaya keadilan akan terlihat dengan sendirinya. Apa pun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap membantumu menemukan pelakunya. Ingat itu baik-baik, Naruto."

Sasuke kembali menepuk singkat pundak sahabatnya tersebut, sebelum akhirnya berlalu menuju pintu. Naruto melirik punggungnya. Rengut bibir itu kini membentuk lengkungan. Tersenyum kecil, bersyukur masih memiliki sahabat seperti dia.

.

.

.

Hari yang lelah kini berganti. Sang mentari menunjukkan sinarnya kembali. Ruang kerja yang sepi, terisi oleh banyak petugas kepolisian yang hadir. Termasuk seorang penyidik muda berambut pirang rancung. Sejak semalaman, Naruto masih belum juga beranjak sama sekali dari kantor kepolisian Distrik Shibuya ini.

"Wajahmu sangat menyedihkan. Seharusnya luangkan waktumu sebentar untuk istirahat."

Seseorang datang, meledek Naruto sembari membawa sekaleng minuman. Ia meletakkannya di atas meja kerja pemuda berambut pirang itu. Menatap bagaimana guratan mata panda terlengkung jelas membentuk kurva.

"Biarkan saja," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Sudah berapa kali diperingatkan jangan merokok di sini, Shikamaru!" Para petugas lain mengomel di kala Shikamaru, staf yang baru datang itu, mulai menyalakan sebatang rokok.

"Berisik. Mau kuhantam wajah kalian, hah?" sahut Shikamaru melirik tajam kepada mereka.

Seketika mereka diam. Bergidik ngeri melihat pelototan petugas bertampang preman tersebut. Tidak ada yang berani saat Shikamaru sudah memberi ultimatum. Takut jika salah-salah mereka malah dihajar sampai babak belur olehnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk mencari siapa pelaku yang telah membunuh Naruko," gumam pemuda berambut pirang di sana.

"T-Tidak ada salahnya jika istirahat sejenak untuk melepas penat, ya kan?" ucap Shikamaru dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"A-Aku berencana untuk ke tempat karaoke sore nanti. Kuharap kau mau ikut. Sekalian kita minum-minum sedikit untuk melepas penatmu. Setelah jam kerja nanti kutunggu di parkiran," lanjut Shikamaru lagi seraya beranjak meninggalkan Naruto tanpa menunggu jawaban.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas panjang. Tidak lama, ponselnya bergetar. Ada sebuah pesan singkat dari sahabatnya.

**[ **Hasil otopsi dan penyelidikan barang bukti korban akan keluar satu jam lagi. Temui aku di ruangan Sakura. **]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang petugas cantik melepas sarung tangan karet berwarna hijau muda dari kedua tangannya. Rambutnya pendek sebahu, berwarna merah jambu. Ia melangkah mendekati meja kerja. Mengetikkan sesuatu pada laptop pribadinya.

"Aku turut berduka cita atas kematian Naruko. Sahabatmu pasti masih sangat terpukul setelah kemarin mengetahui kasus ini," lirih Haruno Sakura, petugas wanita tersebut, pada Sasuke yang bersidekap di dekatnya.

_**TOK-TOK...**_

Pintu ruangan ini diketuk. Seseorang membukanya dari luar. Nampaklah teman mereka, Uzumaki Naruto, lengkap bersama raut wajah letihnya.

"Sakura ... bagaimana prosesnya?" tanya pemuda itu seraya masuk lalu menutup pintu kembali.

"Semuanya lancar, Naruto. Aku baru saja mau membuat laporan untuk diunggah ke sistem kantor." Sakura berhenti mengetik untuk menoleh ke arah tamunya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Lalu ... apa saja yang kau temukan?" Kembali bertanya, Naruto melangkah mendekati jasad seseorang yang terbaring pada rak penyimpanan mayat.

"Naruto, aku sangat berat untuk mengatakan ini, tapi ..." Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya. Tidak sanggup bila harus mengungkap hasil proses identifikasi serta otopsi secara langsung pada sang kakak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Katakan saja yang sejujurnya, Sakura." Pemuda itu berusaha meyakinkan. Ia sangat ingin tahu bagaimana proses kematian adik tercintanya tersebut.

"Naruko ... dia dicekik sampai mati oleh pelaku. Hal itu bisa dipastikan, dari bekas lebam membiru yang melingkar pada lehernya."

Naruto terdiam. Mendengar dengan seksama pengakuan Sakura. Matanya serasa panas. Sepasang iris biru itu memandang nanar jasad sang adik yang sudah membujur kaku tertutup selimut.

"Para petugas lain juga menemukan beberapa barang bukti di sekitar tempat di mana jasad adikmu ditemukan. Salah satunya ... benda ini ..." Sasuke mengangkat sebuah sampel. Di dalam plastik kecil itu, terlihat jelas bungkus kondom bermerek Faista berwarna kuning.

"Hal yang paling buruk, Naruto ... adikmu ... kemungkinan besar juga sempat disetubuhi oleh pelaku sebelum ia mengembuskan nafas terakhir," lanjut Sakura, membuka tabir pahit proses kematian Naruko. Pandangannya melirik ke arah lain. Tidak mampu menahan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

Kedua tangan Naruto mengepal. Memejam erat. Menggigit bibir bawah yang terkatup hingga berdarah. Sakit. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan setelah mendengar penjelasan yang Sakura ungkap. Serasa terhujam oleh ribuan bilah pedang tajam. Hati yang remuk bagai ditusuk jarum berulang-ulang.

"Aku—"

"Aku bersumpah akan segera temukan dan menangkap manusia biadab itu," potong Sasuke.

Di tengah dera kalut serta emosi yang meluap-luap, Naruto hanya mampu melirik Sasuke yang melangkah keluar ruangan. Dadanya begitu sesak. Hatinya terombang-ambing oleh ombak penyesalan. Air mata itu hampir menetes bila saja Naruto tak mampu menahannya.

"Terimakasih ... Sasuke."

.

.

.

Fajar baru saja tiba, tetapi waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore waktu setempat. Naruto teringat akan ajakan Shikamaru.

"Mungkin apa yang dia katakan ada benarnya. Aku perlu mengistirahatkan isi kepalaku terlebih dahulu, untuk dapat berpikir jauh dan menguak kebenaran atas kasus ini ..."

Naruto mendongak. Merasakan derasnya air hangat yang mengucur dari shower ruang mandi petugas. Kepalanya sangat berat. Memutar keran, Naruto mengambil handuk putih untuk mengeringkan rambut dan tubuh. Tangan itu membuka pintu kaca shower. Berjalan ke arah loker.

"Tidak ada keganjilan dari kasus ini. Seharusnya aku bisa segera menemukan pelakunya dengan mudah ..." Naruto bergumam ketika ia membuka dan mengambil baju ganti yang ada di dalam loker.

"Oh, dunia ini memang sempit, ya." Uchiha Sasuke datang dan berhenti pada salah satu dari sekian banyak loker yang berjejer rapi. Tepat tiga meter di samping Naruto.

"Kau lembur?" tanya Naruto sembari memakai baju putih kasual untuk sehari-hari.

"Sepertinya begitu. Ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan. Termasuk juga membantu menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan adikmu."

"Begitu ..." lirih Naruto saat mendengar jawaban yang Sasuke beri.

"Kau mau keluar? Istirahatkan saja pikiranmu. Sisanya biar aku yang tangani." Sasuke melepas seragam khusus penyidik yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Kurasa kau benar. Aku berencana untuk keluar bersama Shikamaru setelah ini. Terimakas—" Kalimat Naruto terputus.

Tiba-tiba saja rasa tercekat mampir menghujam di tenggorokan. Sudut mata birunya terbuka lebar melirik Sasuke. Terfokus pada luka lecet di antara bahu dan pinggang. Luka yang seperti bekas tercakar oleh, kuku.

Peluh menetes. Dalam diam terjebak pada embusan nafas, tersenggal. Luapan emosi misterius membumbung tinggi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Namun satu hal yang pasti. Naruto ingat benar apa yang Sakura katakan siang tadi.

_"Hal yang paling buruk, Naruto ... adikmu ... kemungkinan besar juga sempat disetubuhi oleh pelaku sebelum ia mengembuskan nafas terakhir."_

_**BRAKH!**_

Naruto menutup pintu loker keras-keras. Menghalau semua pemikiran negatif yang menyerang kepalanya. _'Itu tidak mungkin!'_

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke datar, sedikit terkejut oleh suara loker besi yang memekik.

"Luka itu ..." Naruto bertanya pelan.

Sasuke mengangkat sikut, melihat luka lecet yang ada pada bahu serta pinggang. "Beberapa waktu lalu aku mengintrogasi seorang pencuri di minimarket."

"Wanita?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ya. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Naruto?" Sasuke melirik sahabatnya tersebut.

"Ah ... tidak, bukan apa-apa. Maaf. Lupakan saja," tukas Naruto seraya mengambil langkah.

"Begitu ..."

"Aku berangkat dulu, Sasuke. Mungkin Shikamaru sudah menungguku di parkiran," tukas Naruto berlalu melewati sahabatnya yang masih kebingungan.

"Nikmati waktumu, Naruto."

Berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke, pemuda berambut pirang rancung tersebut menuju kembali ke ruang staf. Entah mengapa hatinya begitu tergerak untuk memastikan sesuatu.

Sampai di depan meja kerjanya, Naruto menyalakan komputer. Memasukkan ID serta kata sandi. Gerak tangan kanan yang menggenggam _mouse_ menuntun pemuda itu mencari semua berkas histori kasus yang pernah ditangani para penyidik. Sangat lama Naruto menatap layar. Menelisik setiap laporan file yang tersimpan. Nihil. Apa yang ia cari, sama sekali tidak ada di sana.

_'Kenapa dia berbohong. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia tutupi ...'_

Mengunci serta mengganti komputernya ke mode tidur, Naruto menoleh ke arah jendela. Tanpa terasa ternyata hari sudah berganti malam. Ia teringat akan Shikamaru yang mengajaknya untuk melepas penat.

Naruto berlari kecil menuju ke pintu ruang staf ini. Kebetulan pintunya masih terbuka, bekas ia masuk tadi. Namun saat Naruto hendak bertikung ke lorong koridor kantor, ia menabrak seseorang hingga mereka berdua terpental jatuh.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto agak terkejut mendapati seseorang yang baru saja ia tabrak adalah orang yang ingin ditemuinya.

"Ck, kau ini. Kenapa lama sekali?" sahut pemuda berwajah garang di sana.

Shikamaru bangkit berdiri, tetapi tanpa ia sadari sesuatu jatuh dari saku celananya.

"Maaf ... tadi ada yang harus—" Kalimat Naruto terputus. Lengkung bola matanya melirik pada sebuah benda yang tergeletak di lantai, tepat di bawah Shikamaru.

"Ini ... apa ini milikmu?" Meraih sebungkus kondom bermerek Faista dengan warna kuning, Naruto bertanya seraya mengangkat benda itu ke hadapan temannya.

"Ah, b-benar ... itu milikku," jawab Shikamaru terbata.

"Kenapa kau membawa benda seperti ini?"

"Y-Yahh ... kau tahu ... kita akan ke karaoke untuk bersenang-senang, ya kan? Lagipula aku sudah _booking_ dua wanita yang cantik-cantik untukmu." jawab Shikamaru lagi, masih tersenyum paksa dan terbata.

"Sering menggunakan kondom merek ini?"

"Y-Ya ... biasanya aku pakai merek itu," ungkap pemuda berambut nanas tersebut.

"Berarti ... kau tipe orang yang suka bersenang-senang dengan wanita?"

"B-Benar ... kalau itu, aku sama sekali tak bisa menyangkalnya." Shikamaru _sweatdrop_ seraya tertawa renyah.

"Shikamaru. Apa kau tahu, bahwa benda yang kau bawa ini ... sama persis dengan barang bukti yang ditemukan pada lokasi tempat di mana jasad Naruko ditemukan?" Jari-jemari Naruto meremas bungkus kondom berwarna kuning dengan rasa durian tersebut.

". . . . ."

"Sepertinya kau memang benar-benar mencurigaiku ya, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru bersamaan dengan raut wajah tegasnya yang berubah serius.

"Penyidik berhak mencurigai," ucapnya datar.

"Jangan tuduh aku, Naruto! Bukan aku yang melakukannya!" geram Shikamaru berusaha mengelak.

"Aku belum menuduhmu! Lagipula, bukti-bukti yang sudah kami kumpulkan sedari kemarin, semua itu mengarah kepadamu!"

"Persetan! Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku? Tidak mungkin aku tega melakukan hal sekeji itu!" Shikamaru mencengkram kerah Naruto. Mendorong pemuda berambut pirang tersebut sampai masuk kembali ke dalam ruang kerja petugas. Shikamaru tertelan oleh luapan emosi.

_**BUAGKH!**_

Seseorang tiba-tiba datang dari belakang dengan membawa tabung pemadam kebakaran, lalu memukulkannya tepat di kepala Shikamaru. Membuatnya terhempas menyusur lantai.

"Sasuke?" Naruto terkejut melihat siapa yang baru saja memukul Shikamaru sekeras itu.

"Ternyata kau, pelakunya. Binatang sepertimu tidak pantas untuk hidup!" maki Uchiha Sasuke, memelototi teman sekantornya tersebut.

"I-Itu ... tidak ... benar ..." ucap Shikamaru dengan kepayahan. Mencoba mempertahankan kesadaran meski pandangan sudah buram.

"Mana ada penjahat yang mau mengaku." Sasuke memandang jijik.

"N-Naruto ... p-percayalah ... bukan aku, pelakunya ..."

"Mana mungkin aku bisa percaya. Semua bukti ini sudah mengarah padamu!" bentak Naruto. Melotot pada teman baiknya.

"Kita habisi saja bajingan ini!"

Sasuke melangkah cepat mendekati Shikamaru yang tidak berdaya, sambil mengangkat tabung pemadam di tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke udara.

"Tunggu, Sasuke!"

"Bukankah dia yang telah membunuh adikmu?" tanya Sasuke tidak sabar.

Shikamaru berusaha bangkit berdiri. Kedua kakinya sempoyongan menahan beban tubuh. Pening begitu menghujam. Namun meski begitu, ada yang harus ia lakukan.

"A-Aku ... bukan pelakunya, Naruto. Aku pasti ... telah dijebak ..." Darahnya menetes dari luka di kepala.

Kebetulan, tempat di mana ia berdiri saat ini tidak lain adalah meja kerjanya. Shikamaru menyalakan komputer. Memasukkan ID serta kata sandi miliknya, lalu mengoperasikan komputer itu untuk mencari sebuah file.

"Sebenarnya aku, membantumu mencari petunjuk untuk kasus itu secara diam-diam. Kutelisik semua kemungkinan ... lalu kutemukan ini ..."

Setelah ketemu, langsung saja ia membuka serta menunjukkannya kepada mereka berdua, sebuah rekaman CCTV di suatu minimarket. Di dalam video rekaman yang menunjukkan keterangan tanggal kemarin malam itu, Sasuke terlihat masuk ke minimarket tersebut. Berputar-putar sebentar, lalu mengambil tiga bungkus kondom berwarna kuning. Naruto terdiam sesudah melihat rekaman itu.

"Kenapa kau membeli kondom yang sama persis dengan barang bukti pada kasus ini, Sasuke ..." tanya Naruto pelan tapi sangat tegas menelisik.

"Kurasa semua orang bebas membelinya," jawab Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Naruto bergetar. Nama Sakura muncul pada layarnya. Naruto mengangkat serta mendengar semua yang Sakura bicarakan melalui telepon. "Begitu ... aku mengerti. Mereka berdua sedang bersamaku di ruang staf penyidik. Tolong proyeksikan hasilnya ke komputer Shikamaru."

Menutup sambungan telepon Sakura pada ponselnya, kini Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke, sahabat baiknya.

"Kau bilang, lukamu itu bekas kecelakaan kerja saat mengintrogasi seorang wanita di sebuah minimarket kemarin?"

"Kau mengintrogasiku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jawab saja," sahut Naruto datar.

"Luka yang kau lihat tadi kudapat dari seorang wanita yang kutangkap atas tuduhan pencurian. Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku? Bukankah rekaman CCTV itu sudah jelas menunjukkan bahwa kemarin aku memang berada di minimarket?" jawab Sasuke dengan alasan yang sangat logis.

"Apakah itu hanyalah kasus fiktif yang kau buat-buat, Sasuke?"

Mengernyit. Sahabatnya melempar tatapan tajam. "Kasus fiktif? Jadi sekarang, kau malah mencurigai sahabatmu sendiri?"

"Semalam ... kau pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli kondom tersebut, lalu kembali ke lokasi di mana pembunuhan itu terjadi. Sengaja menyamakan kondom yang biasa Shikamaru gunakan, agar kau mampu menciptakan propaganda demi menghilangkan jejakmu dari kasus ini." jelas Naruto panjang lebar. Memutar otak mencari spekulasi yang paling logis.

"Itu fitnah."

"Sakura menemukan setitik darah kering di balik kuku Naruko. Setelah meneliti bekas darah itu, dia mencocokkan hasilnya dengan DNA semua orang di Jepang. Lalu lihatlah hasilnya!" Naruto mengangkat telunjuk, menunjuk ke arah layar komputer Shikamaru yang saat ini menampilkan proyeksi kecocokan hasil DNA milik Sasuke.

Setelah melihat apa yang tertampil di sana, sahabatnya bergeming. Menunduk diam seribu bahasa.

"Kau bilang pelaku pembunuh adikku adalah orang biadab. Nada bicaramu seolah ingin membantuku menemukan bajingan yang sudah memperkosa dan membunuh Naruko, tapi kini aku telah menemukan pelakunya ..." Kedua mata Naruto memanas. Menatap nanar sahabat yang sudah ia anggap saudaranya sendiri. Tangan kirinya mencoba mengambil sesuatu di balik belakang sabuknya. Sepucuk pistol Glock-17 kesayangan yang selalu ia simpan.

"TERNYATA KAULAH YANG BIADAB, SASUKE!"

_**BUAKH!**_

Tubuh Naruto terpental jatuh, setelah tabung pemadam yang sangat keras melayang tepat di kepalanya. Tersungkur pada lantai ruangan, kepala Naruto terluka oleh benturan sekeras itu. Seseorang mendekat, lalu mencekik lehernya.

"Benar! Semuanya benar! Akulah pelakunya!" teriak Uchiha Sasuke dengan tawa kegirangan.

"M-Mengapa kau ... melakukan ... hal sekeji itu ... dia, Naruko ... hanya dia yang, kumiliki di dunia ini ... Sasuke," ucap Naruto kesusahan oleh cekikkan yang ia terima. Air mata sudah tidak terbendung. Hatinya hancur. Tak kuasa menerima kenyataan yang rancu.

Tangan kiri yang memegang pistol itu terangkat. Moncong larasnya mengarah tepat pada kepala Sasuke. Namun telunjuknya masih belum menekan pelatuk. Gemetar. Tangan Naruto bergetar hebat.

"Dia menolakku! Apa kau tahu betapa sakitnya menjadi tertolak? Bagaimana bisa dia lebih memilih kakaknya yang menyedihkan ini, daripada menerimaku yang lebih sempurna!" ungkap Sasuke keras-keras bernada kasar. Senyum dan pelototan lebar bak orang kerasukan masih menghiasi wajahnya.

Naruto bergeming. Di balik paru-paru yang sudah kehabisan oksigen, air matanya semakin mengalir deras. Mendengar pengakuan sahabatnya, yang berkata bahwa adiknya lebih memilih dia. Pecahan memori indah bersama gadis manis berambut pirang itu terputar kembali. Kenangan terakhirnya, bersama sang adik semata wayang.

"Na ... Naruko ..." Sudah tidak ada lagi nafas yang tersisa. Seluruh otot tubuh Naruto lemas tak berdaya. Pistol itu tergeletak di atas telapak tangan.

"Benar! Seperti itu! Kau menyerah saja! Manusia menyedihkan sepertimu sebaiknya cepat menyusul adik bodohmu itu!" Sasuke masih mencekik Naruto habis-habisan. Tidak ada perasaan yang terbias dari dalam hatinya. Bagai mengidap kelainan yang sulit dicerna akal sehat.

Namun siapa sangka, seseorang berjalan mendekat. Ia memungut sepucuk Glock-17 dari telapak tangan Naruto. Menyaksikan segalanya dari belakang. Dengan wajah datar, Shikamaru menodongkan pistol tersebut di kepala orang yang saat ini mencoba membunuh teman baiknya.

"Kau saja yang cepat pergi ke neraka ... Sasuke."

_**DARR!**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pergi berdua ke taman bermain bukanlah hal yang buruk. Apalagi jika memang di rumah sudah tidak ada lagi kehadiran orang tua yang menemani. Kakaknya selalu sibuk oleh kekangan pekerjaan. Jadi di setiap hari libur, ia tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Indahnyaaa ..." ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang, ketika melihat pemandangan taman dari atas bianglala.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya sang kakak, tersenyum memperhatikan.

"Aku sangat menyukainya!" girang gadis tersebut.

Tidak lama, ia menoleh. Mata sebiru safir milik mereka berdua bertemu. Saling menatap satu sama lain. Bagai kembar dibelah dua di dalam bianglala yang berputar begitu pelan pada porosnya.

"Jika sudah lulus nanti ... apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya sang kakak, dengan nada lembut penuh kasih.

"Aku? Ah, setelah lulus nanti ... aku akan menunggumu untuk melamarku!" jawabnya riang.

Sang kakak langsung saja terpingkal di kala mendengar keinginan konyol gadis pirang tersebut. "Mana boleh kakak-beradik itu menikah ..."

Sang adik ikut terkikik geli. Ia sudah tahu bahwa hubungan sedarah memang dilarang. Namun sejujurnya, itulah yang sangat ia inginkan. Bersama dengan kakaknya, ia tidak lagi merasakan sepi sepeninggal kedua orang tua. Tersenyum manis, ia memeluk pemuda di sampingnya. Begitu erat. Seolah tak mau lepas.

"Naruko hanya ingin ... kita berdua selalu bersama. Selamanya ..."

.

.

.

.

.

Pecahan kenangan indah yang mulai memudar

Keinginan serta harapan untuk selalu bersama

Sayang, waktu tak bisa kembali diputar

Ingatan tentang mereka berakhir sampai di sini, di bianglala

**PENYESALAN**


End file.
